=A= Empire Charter
A= Empire Charter= Section I: Admission To join, a nation must meet the following requirements: 1. Have at least some amount (be it small) of brain cells especially while playing this game. 2. No current wars. 3. Have your nation AA as "=A= Empire Applicant", and not retain membership in any other alliance. 4. Must not be an enemy of any alliance. 5. Provide the following information: Ruler name: Nation Name: Nation Strength: Past alliances: Who recruited you: Section II: Expulsion If it is found that a member has broken a rule of the charter, or any other official rules set down they may be ejected, or if it is found that they do not meet one of the criteria for membership. The Ministers and Overseer shall vote upon this. All ejected members will be banned from the forums after receiving an explanation for their ban; they must change their alliance affiliation. Failure to comply will result in ZI. Removal of The Council or Chancellor A proven member may bring a case for dismissal of another member or the Chancellor, at which time the Council will hold a public hearing. At the end of the public hearing if 3 members of the Council approve the removal of the offending party, a public vote for the dismissal of the said party will be held, requiring a 2/3rds majority to pass. Section III: Leadership A) The Leadership Council The Leadership Council is the name of the group of bodies that will decide policy in the =A= Empire. Emperor/Empress This is to be composed of 1 (one) person who is considered to be the leader of the Alliance. They shall be responsible for the running of and general well being of the =A= Empire. This is a position for life to ensure leadership stability. Emperor/Empress Regent This will be composed of 1 (One) person who is considered second in command of the Alliance. He/she would carry out administrative duties during elections and will also represent our alliance in public forums when needed. This is also a position for life, only to be replaced if the Emperor/Empress advocates and the Emperor/Empress Regent takes their place. In this instance the Chancellor would step in as Emperor/Empress Regent and new elections will be held for the position of Chancellor. The duties of said offices are to conduct the day to day government business of the =A= Empire; to assist the Chancellor in settling any disputes among Ministers and to be the public face of the =A= Empire. Removal of the Emperor/Empress or Emperor/Empress Regent The Emperor should be able to be removed. As an Emperor is an Emperor and not a President the circumstances for removal should be EXTREME. A unanimous vote by the Regent, Chancellor, along with 2/3rds (3 out of 5) of the Minister's Council and 2/3rds of general membership could oust the Emperor. Chancellor This Position will be elected by the general membership. Duties of the Chancellor are to oversee the Council and be their voice and vote in any and all votes involving the Emperor and Regent. This includes votes on Treaties and War (During Treaty voting the High Ambassador shall also receive a vote and during votes on War The Lord General at Arms would receive a vote.) This position shall be elected by the general active membership once every 6 months. The Council There will be 5 (five) Council Members to be elected by the general active membership once every 3 months. The Council will carry out the day to day management of the alliance and to that end is broken into 5 (Five) specific ministries. These positions consist of the following: High Ambassador – This position shall be responsible for individual relations with leadership of other alliances and contact with general members of other alliances. They shall oversee treaties and have a vote on said treaties if approved by the higher government. They shall also be responsible for maintaining embassies for other alliances as well as training diplomats representing =A= Empire to foreign embassies. Lord General at Arms – This position shall be responsible for the maintenance and organization as well as advisement to the of the armed forces of the =A= Empire. He shall also be responsible for organization and action of the =A= Empire’s troops during time of wards well as handling rogue attacks on =A= Empire nations. The Lord General at Arms shall have a vote on any and all declaration of war by the =A= Empire. Superintendent of Finance – This position shall be responsible for overseeing the financial aspects of the Atlantic Empire. This consists of aid, tech and trade programs as well as the possible institution of an Alliance Bank. Conductor of Recruitment – This position is responsible for recruiting new members to the =A= Empire. (General membership is, as always, encouraged to recruit also, but said recruits must go through the Conductor of Recruitment for approval.) They shall also be in charge of the creation and the maintenance of guides pertaining to the education of the general membership. Master of Internal Affairs – This position shall consist of recoding events and history of the =A= Empire. Responsibilities shall also include keeping records of current members and communication to the general alliance. Deputies Deputies will be appointed to individual ministries on an as needed basis. All deputy appointments must be approved by the Chancellor. Membership =A= Empire will have three officially recognized states of membership. Applicant Members that are applying for membership for the first time will be required to meet a set of conditions as determined by the Conductor of Recruitment. Member The applicants that have completed the basic requirements for membership will be granted member status. These members will have the military and limited economic assistance of the Alliance, but will not be allowed a voice in internal elections. Proven Member Those members that have contributed significantly towards the betterment of the alliance, be it through warfare or peaceful activities will be granted proven member status. Those appointed shall enjoy full privileges among members, including voice in all matters concerning the Alliance, participations in elections, and the ability to run for office. A member may petition the current body of proven members for inclusion, where current proven members will be permitted to give their opinion, with the Chancellor, Emperor and Regent holding the final say. Rights of members The following rights are the fundamental rights of every member in the alliance, they are guaranteed as long as one is a member of the alliance. 1. Freedom of (political) Speech: This right lets any member speak for whatever reason as long as it is political. Flaming and obscene language is not permissible as political speech, unless they accompany some form of political speech. Personal attacks against anyone are in direct violation of the rules set forthwith. This right encompasses both internal and external communication, though members are expected to uphold the conditions as set forward by the legally binding treaties signed by the Atlantic Empire. 2. Right of Blame: Any criminal act will be dealt with according to our own punishment systems and authorities. This right does not protect a member from being booted from this alliance, it protects a member from being attacked or thrown out for scapegoat purposes. No alliance member can be thrown out unless by judicial action or a vote by the leadership council. Once the said member is removed from alliance, then the Right of Blame no longer applies. Until then, any form of attack on the said member in question, is still considered an attack on this alliance. The only person allowed to forfeit this right is a Minister for the duration of his/her term. 3. Right of Response: Every member gets a choice in the event they get attacked. They can either go through diplomatic channels and attempt to get repercussions or they may skip the diplomatic process, and request immediate attack on the aggressor nation, provided that nation is not an allied one. If an allied nation seeks aggression on an Atlantic Empire member, the appropriate members will attempt a diplomatic resolution first. 4. Freedom of Sovereignty: Every member has the right to act as its own independent nation, unless its actions are in conflict with the goals of the alliance, or their actions serve to endanger this alliance, in which case the alliance will ask its member to cease its contrary undertakings. 5. The Right of Law: Proven members have the right to propose a law to add to our alliance, as the alliance works for the members, not the members working for the alliance. That said, proven member will have the right to vote on certain changes to our constitution in a referendum and run for any elected office. Section IV: War and Combat/Military Combat Policies During Peace Times Peace time is defined as any time that AE or its allies are not in a declared state of war, either defensive or offensive, with another alliance. Member nations are subject to the orders of the currently serving Lord General at Arms or his appointed deputy/deputies/commanders in all matters relating to offensive or defensive action. In peace time a war can be called upon another alliance with a majority vote by the Emperor, Regent, Chancellor and Lord General at Arms. Members will be expected and required to respect the treaties and agreements to which the =A= Empire is a signatory. Offensive actions in Peace Time Nations with no current Alliance Affiliation and Alliances with less than five (5) members are considered free game. The alliance expects and requires you to keep at least one (1) war slot open to cover then defensive and combat requirements of the alliance. The Alliance reserves the right not to come to your assistance if you find yourself on a technology raid that has gone wrong (IE: attacking a nuclear power and getting nuked, attacking someone who has bigger friends etc.). In such cases the Alliance recommends cooperation with the now hostile nation. Member nations found to be repeatedly causing diplomatic or combat related problems escalating from tech raiding will be subject to review and probation if deemed necessary. Amendment 1: Raiding of nations in the Blue sphere is prohibited, as we reside in the Blue sphere. Raiding a blue nation could be potentially damaging to the trade of our alliance or other members of BLEU. Amendment 2: Raiding of nations in the Red sphere is STRICTLY prohibited! All Red nations, unaligned or not are under the protection of the New Pacific Order and they will retaliate for disrupting their trade sphere. Defensive actions in Peace Time Members attacked by another nation may request either a military or diplomatic solution with a stated amount for reparations. AE can not guarantee a diplomatic solution but will attempt to resolve thing diplomatically to the best of our capabilities. Barring the possibility of a diplomatic solution the member attacked can call for a military solution. If military solution is chosen to be enacted against the offensive nation attacking an AE member, said member can not request diplomatic solution at a later date even after military action has begun. Other members may come to the defense of a fellow alliance member by declaring on the attacking nation but will not be permitted to attack unless a military solution has been requested and authorized. Combat Policies During War Times War time is defined as any time that AE or its allies are in a declared state of war, either defensive or offensive, with another alliance. Member nations of AE are subject to the orders of the currently serving Lord General at Arms or his appointed deputy/deputies/commanders in all matters relating to offensive or defensive actions. In war time vote of the general membership is suspended until a time of peace is declared. All war time decisions are in the hands of the Emperor, Regent, Chancellor and Lord General at Arms. This includes declaration of war upon alliances or individuals with a majority vote. Offensive actions in War Time. Members are allowed to attack nations carrying the alliance affiliation of an alliance that we have formally declared war upon. Members are allowed to attack nations that you have been assigned to attack by your commander or higher military position. Members are allowed to attack nations that have attacked members of AE. Members may suggest nations to attack outside the parameters stated above, but must wait for approval before attacking. Attacks on any nation that is authorized before the declaration of war time are to cease immediately. This includes attacks for technology. You will be required to peace out as soon as possible. Exceptions may be given by commanders or higher positions. Members found to be disobeying rules of engagement in times of war will be subject to review and probation if deemed necessary. Defensive actions in War Time. All attacks on members of AE will be handled militarily. No permission is required to attack a nation that is attacking a member of AE. Spies Spy operations are treated as part of normal war. Meaning, members are prohibited from using them on aligned natons without government approval but may use them on unaligned nations.Use of spies upon members of the Empire will be treated as an act of war. Nuclear Weapons All members of the Empire are free to develop nuclear weapons as they see fit. Nuclear weapons may only be used in a war with the approval of the Minister of Defense alone, or by a majority vote from the Councillors or Ministry. Section V: Amendments Any member may create a discussion regarding a potential charter amendment for the whole alliance to discuss. After the discussion the Emperor, Empress Regent and Chancellor will vote on the amendment. If it passes their approval, the alliance as a whole will vote on the amendment. A majority vote is required for the amendment to pass. Category:Alliance charters